


Surprised

by themadhatter_666



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bjorn and Halfdan on their travels, Confused Bjorn, Getting Together, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Bjorn can't read Halfdan. Halfdan always seems to surprise Bjorn.Vikings just needed to be a little gayer





	Surprised

Bjorn knew what most people thought of him, to many he was just Ragnar and Lagertha Lothbrok’s son. He knew that most people thought he was a fool, that he was not the smartest man. He knew all of this but, what many people failed to realise was that Bjorn had learned to use this to his advantage. While people judged him, he stood in the dark in silence watching and learning, he learned that if everyone underestimated him he could he would always win with the element of surprise, because of this Bjorn had become excellent at reading people. He could tell what people were feeling about him, how they reacted to him, how they wouldn’t say anything but, he could still tell. While most of the time it was blessing lately it had become a problem.

Halfdan the Black had walked into his life and changed everything. When Bjorn had first met Halfdan he hadn’t really thought much of him, Harald seemed the far more ambitious one, the far more interesting one. Bjorn was wrong. Halfdan was a warrior and while he did not want to be King of Norway like his older brother. He did have ambition, much like Bjorn he wanted to explore and raid. Halfdan was much like Bjorn, he too was living in the shadow of his brother, like Bjorn was living in the shadow of his father. When Halfdan decided to come with Bjorn to explore the Mediterranean more, he was shocked, Bjorn did not think that Halfdan would leave Harald’s side, his fight to be King of Norway, to come with Bjorn. That was the second time Halfdan surprised Bjorn, the first being that Halfdan was far more interesting and fun to be around than his older brother. Halfdan choosing Bjorn over his brother, made Bjorn swell with smugness. He didn’t really understand it, he just knew that he wanted Halfdan to come with him.

Halfdan didn’t treat Bjorn like how many did. Halfdan didn’t know Ragnar, he had only heard the stories. He didn’t compare or try to see Ragnar in Bjorn. Halfdan just needed Bjorn to have his back and not to get them killed. Or, that was what Bjorn had originally thought until they got back to the Mediterranean. Bjorn at this point considered Halfdan to be a friend, a good friend. They had bonded, they had saw each other for each other not how others saw them. They felt safe with one another in this strange place with strange people and even stranger customs.

Bjorn had decided in Africa that he couldn’t really read Halfdan as well as he could read others. Africa was an even stranger place than Sicily, they ate people there and while Sinric and Bjorn were disgusted, Halfdan had laughed it off. Bjorn could not tell if Halfdan was laughing because he too found it disgusting or if he thought it was funny. Bjorn was confused. Halfdan confused him and he wanted to blame Halfdan and his confusing-ness on the fact that they hadn’t realised that Commander Euphemius had been killed and that they had eaten him. Bjorn knew he couldn’t blame Halfdan as up until that dinner Bjorn thought he could read Halfdan as well as he could with others. Halfdan confused Bjorn again later that night. Halfdan’s woman had not been a woman, and while Halfdan did not deny having sex with woman or not woman, Bjorn knew he had. What Bjorn could not tell was whether or not Halfdan had enjoyed it. This again left Bjorn confused, it had also left Bjorn with a feeling he did not recognise.

Bjorn only felt more confused as they stayed in longer in Africa. Bjorn had been distracted so had Halfdan, they only realised too late that the people they were staying with were planning to kill them. With a sword to his neck, Bjorn was trying to think of a plan and usually in a situation like this Bjorn would only think of himself but, he couldn’t help that nagging voice in the back of his head reminding him of Halfdan. Bjorn was afraid that this would distract him but, it didn’t it only made him want to fight harder. So he did and he saved them both from execution.

After that was when everything between the pair started to change. Once they were on their way back to Kattegat, there seemed to be a silent shift between the two. An unspoken strain that wasn’t once there. Halfdan was distant and Bjorn did what he did best he avoided and pretended that nothing had changed. When everything had changed, and it was going to continue to change. Bjorn couldn’t help the sinking feeling when Lagertha and Ubbe told him about Harald and Ivar’s plan to attack Kattegat. He thought that this would be the end of his friendship with Halfdan. He didn’t want Halfdan to leave, he wanted Halfdan to stay with him in Kattegat. Bjorn knew it was selfish, he couldn’t tell Halfdan to stay and fight against his brother. Especially, after the sudden awkwardness in their relationship. However, Halfdan once again surprised Bjorn, when he told everyone that he would fight for Lagertha. Bjorn had not expected that, that wave of smugness waved over him again. Halfdan had chosen Bjorn over Harald for a second time now.

Bjorn watched as Halfdan rode over to his brother’s side. He knew no harm would come to Halfdan. Harald and Halfdan were not like Bjorn and his brothers. He knew Harald would not let any harm come to Halfdan but, he couldn’t shake that feeling. He was so worried for Halfdan. He was worried that Halfdan would not return and he would never get to see him again. He needed Halfdan to return, he needed Halfdan to tell him that he would never leave him. Bjorn needed Halfdan. Bjorn tried to silently wrap his head around that fact. Bjorn knew what this meant. Bjorn just had to come to terms with it.

Bjorn was furious. He was angry over Ivar and his vendetta, he was angry that he thought everything was a joke and competition, he was angry that Ivar thought their father would want this. He was angry that Ivar mislead everyone. He was angry at himself. He was angry that while all of this was going on he couldn’t help his eyes drifting over to Halfdan, just to make sure he was still there. Still fighting with them. Still fighting with him. Bjorn was driving himself insane and he couldn’t wait to go to battle, he needed to think of something over than Halfdan. Bjorn couldn’t help the possessiveness that washed over him when Harald was around. He wanted to pull Halfdan to his side, show his brother that Halfdan chose Bjorn not him. Bjorn needed something to put all this energy into. He couldn’t handle his sudden onslaught of emotions that came over him when Halfdan was around.

Bjorn found battle was similar to the fight he had in Africa. He was thinking of not only himself and his survival but Halfdan as well. As he fought, that small reminder of Halfdan was in the back of his head. It was driving him. He needed to survive to see Halfdan again. It wasn’t his only reason but, it was a prominent one in his mind. Bjorn couldn’t help thinking of Halfdan even now in battle, he tried to push it away. It just wouldn’t go away. Bjorn was starting not care anymore, for some reason it gave him a little edge, more push in battle. It was making him better. After, Harald and his army retreated, Bjorn looked for his mother first but, he was also on a desperate look out for Halfdan. He felt that sinking feeling the longer it took to find to Halfdan. Once, Bjorn saw Halfdan, uninjured, relief swept through him. He could focus again it felt like. Bjorn locked eyes with Halfdan across the field, the first time in days they had made eye contact. Halfdan sent Bjorn a smile, that’s when Bjorn decided he liked the look of Halfdan after battle, sweaty and covered blood. Was it strange? Yes. Did it confuse him? Yes. Did he care? No.

The celebration afterwards was not something Bjorn was enjoying. Bjorn was not the only one, Ubbe was sitting in a dark corner alone. Bjorn knew this battle was taking its toll on Ubbe, he felt betrayed by Hvisterk and Ivar. He didn’t want to fight them. Bjorn understood this feeling, even though he did not feel the same about his brothers as Ubbe did, he did know his father would be disappointed. He didn’t want that anymore than Ubbe did. Bjorn was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Halfdan approaching him. Halfdan didn’t stop in front of Bjorn, he motioned his head for Bjorn to follow him. Bjorn before he even knew what he was doing was downing the rest of his drink and getting to his feet to follow Halfdan out of the great hall.

Halfdan was already halfway down the path before Bjorn caught up with him. They didn’t say anything to each other, Halfdan looked over at Bjorn to acknowledge him. The two walked until they were at the shore of Kattegat. Neither one had said anything, they had just walked. Bjorn was once again confused by Halfdan, he never knew his intentions. For the first time in weeks, Bjorn felt like he was the one making things awkward rather than Halfdan.

Halfdan turned to face Bjorn, a small smile on his face as his eyes raked over Bjorn’s face before he spoke, breaking the silence between the two, “You looked miserable in there.”

 Bjorn let out a laugh, Halfdan had been watching him. Bjorn couldn’t help the happiness that filled him, Halfdan was always surprising him. “I was not in the mood for celebrating.”

“You are always in the mood for celebrations.” Halfdan laughed, he turned from Bjorn to look at the sea and the night sky. Bjorn didn’t move though, his eyes stayed focused on the side of Halfdan’s face.

“Not tonight.” Was all Bjorn said.

Halfdan turned to face Bjorn and took a step closer, he was studying Bjorn’s face again. Halfdan was about to open his mouth when Bjorn decided to throw all logic away and grabbed Halfdan by the side of the face and pulled him into a kiss. Bjorn pressed his lips hard onto Halfdan’s, they were only there for a few seconds before he dropped his hand and pulled away. Bjorn was about to apologise he didn’t know what came over him, he needed to explain but, he didn’t know how. However, Halfdan surprised him once again, he pulled Bjorn back, pressing his body closer to Bjorn’s. He placed a hand on the back of Bjorn’s neck and pulled him into another kissed. This kiss was instantly better than the previous one. Both of their lips were parted, they were moving together. Kissing Halfdan was so much better than kissing any woman he had kissed before. Halfdan knew what he wanted, there was no hesitation, he pushed his tongue into Bjorn’s mouth. The feeling had Bjorn grabbing Halfdan by the waist and pulling him closer. He needed to feel Halfdan pressed up against him. Bjorn didn’t want to ever pull away from Halfdan. When Halfdan pulled away from their kiss, Bjorn could feel himself chasing Halfdan’s mouth. Halfdan pressed his forehead softly against Bjorn’s, his thumb gently caressing Bjorn’s cheek. Bjorn wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted Halfdan to confuse him and surprise him forever.

“I wanted to do that for some time.” Halfdan told Bjorn softly, barely above a whisper as if someone could hear them on the abandoned shore. Bjorn groaned before pressing his mouth back against Halfdan’s. Halfdan didn’t hesitate to react, he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Bjorn’s already parted mouth. Bjorn was eager, he was finally getting what he wanted. His hands were everywhere on Halfdan, moving all over his body while Halfdan worked his tongue in Bjorn’s mouth.

Halfdan pulled away again, grinning at Bjorn. Bjorn knew that he may not be able to read Halfdan but, he decided that, it was no longer a problem.


End file.
